Our Life Now
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: A Button AU.  Bringing all the cast together.  Please read and comment. Carly x
1. The Secret Is Out

The Secret Is Out

"_Lilly Allen? Where do these people get this rubbish from?"_

Guy spluttered, covering the offending article in eggs, beans and cold tea. Emma grabbed it from him and wiped it down with a tea towel.

"_There is a picture and a quote from Devon."_

"_There's always a quote from Dev. What did he say?"_

Ashley smirked as he kissed Emma on the cheek and attempted to read the paper over her shoulder.

"_Morning. _He whispered softly in her ear_. I'd be more worried about the picture, mate."_

"_Oh God._ Guy groaned_. That's the last time I'm going out with you lot ever._ Embarrassed he buried his head in his hands. _James is going to kill me."_

"_It isn't our fault all the time. When you're drunk you're anybody's."_

"_Do me a favour Ash."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't be telling James that."_

"_I won't. But you could just blame Dev. Every time he visits you seem to go crazy. I mean look at what happened at the Soap Awards not last year but the year before."_

"_Which we are never mentioning again."_

Guy wagged his finger at him menacingly.

"_Exactly. But my point is when you and Devon get together you do stupid things."_

"_Just out of interest_, Emma inquired, _what did happen at the Soap Awards?"_

Guy shot Ashley a look which clearly said if you tell her I will have to kill you.

"_Nothing. Just a little huggin'. A little kis-"_

Ashley sang in his most innocent childlike voice.

"_Ash, don't. You promised." _

Guy pleaded with him, flashing his puppy dog eyes which Craig was famous for because of his long eyelashes.

"_Come on Guy. You can tell me, we have been friends a long time."_

"_Yeah, well you'll be one of four people who know, me, Ash and Dev being the others so if this gets out I won't speak to you ever again."_

"_Fine._ She placed her hand over her heart. _I promise I will repeat nothing you tell me."_

"_Okay, well I want to make the point I was very very drunk."_

"_Just spit it out will ya?"_

"_Alright. Give me a minuet. So I was very drunk and I'd just won two awards."_

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Ashley left to answer the door.

"Continue."

Emma encouraged him.

"_Dev had come to visit. We ended up in the Green Room with a bottle of Vodka and well one thing led to another and we ended up-"_

"_Shagging." _

James concluded as he walked into the room followed by Ashley. Guy felt his stomach sink.

"_Who told you that?"_

"_No one. Nearly everyone walked in on you at one point or another. Me and Ash got a right eyeful."_

"_So you all knew?"_

"_Yeah for ages._ Emma laughed. _What a Muppet you are."_

"_That secret is out, but you can explain this one to me if you like." _

Guy instantly stopped smiling, as James waved the picture of him, Dev and Lilly Allen looking very cosy in a local Manchester bar.

"_Now you see that is not how it looks and I want to say in my defence I was very very drunk."_


	2. Nothing Happened

Nothing Happened

"_What kind of defence is that?"_

James screamed for the hundredth time.

'_**The one I'm sticking with.'**_ Guy thought. _"It isn't really, but it is the truth. We didn't do anything. Sorry I'll rephrase that. I didn't do anything with her, but her and Dev were getting pretty close."_

"_I don't care about her and Dev! You're kissing her. It's right here in full colour."_

"_But it wasn't a kiss kiss. It was just a thank you kiss."_

"_What kind of thank you? Thank you for directions or thank you for the mind blowing sex?"_

Guy covered his ears as James was now talking at a level only dogs could hear.

"_Neither. She just did me a favour_. He realised that wasn't the best choice of words on his part, but by the time he said them James was practically at the top of the stairs. **'SLAM'** _James! For God's sake nothing happened! James?"_

He received no response so he returned to the lounge where Emma and Ashley were sat in silence eating their breakfast.

"_Cup of tea?"_

Ashley couldn't think of anything else to say.

"_Yeah._ Guy huffed as he sat down. _Could you have a word with him?"_

"_Emma's better at that kind of thing."_

"_True. But you were there. You know nothing happened with me and her. She slept with Dev and I stayed drinking with you lot."_

"_So what were you talking to her about?"_

Emma quizzed him suspiciously.

"_It's amazing really._ Guy smiled proudly. _She's agreed to sing at his party."_

"_That's amazing. But you can't tell him."_

"_Obviously not. It is meant to be a surprise."_

"_It is hardly going to be a surprise if he isn't there to enjoy it."_

Ashley commented.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean if he thinks you've cheated and he dumps you the party may be a bit difficult to organise."_

"_Actually that would probably make it easier."_

Emma quipped.

"_I don't intend on being dumped."_

Guy reasoned.

"_You shouldn't have slept with Lilly then."_

Ashley goaded him, resulting in a death stare from Emma and a punch from Guy.

"_Ow. Sorry."_

"_Forget sorry. Just have a word with him for me please. And don't mention the surprise."_

"_I won't. How daft do you think I am?_ Ashley didn't help his case by turning round and banging his head on the cupboard door he had opened to find a cup. _Don't answer that."_

He sighed, holding his head in pain.


End file.
